What If?, One-Shot Collection
by Millenia Of The Flames
Summary: Collection of What If? chapters. What if things didn't happen, or things which never even happened DID happen? Short chapters about those moments.
1. The Accident? Which Accident?

**Hey everyone! I have a new penname - I know. You may know me as Master Of Spells.**

**In this one I put a Reader-insert.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inazuma Eleven series nor the characters, all rights belong to Level-5**

* * *

**{ What If?, One-Shot Collection }**

**[ 1; The Accident? Which Accident? ]**

* * *

**- Years Ago, The Park -**

It was a nice weather this day.

The sun shone brightly, the sky had a nice, fine, blue color and some sheep clouds decorated the sky.

(L/n) (F/n), a young girl, skipped around the town with a white with black ball.

"Sakka Yarouze~ Sakka Yarouze~" she sang.

Her (h/c) hair was tied up in two small side ponytails and her (e/c) eyes shone in the sunlight.

She turned around the corner to went in the park, stopping abruptly as she saw the two boys playing her favorite game. They seemed to be brothers seeing they looked a lot alike.

She sat down on a bank to watch them play.

The taller boy kicked the ball with a small smile to the shorter. The smaller boy making a pirouette-like 180 degrees turn and kicked the ball back.

Running after his brother, the two laughed.

(L/n) smiled at them. 'Having a sibling or someone else to play with... much be nice...'

She looked up at the sky, a warm smile on her face.

"Ah! The ball!"

(L/n) blinked and fixed her gaze on the taller one looking at the tree, the shorter running to it. Their ball was struck between two branches is the tree.

"Kyousuke, come back!" the taller one said, worry written all over his face as he run after the other.

"Must I lend some help? I can shoot it out the tree," the girl suggested.

The shorter stopped and watched her.

She kicked the ball up and shoot it with great power against the other, both rolling down on the ground.

"Arigatou!" the taller smiled.

"No problem~ I'm (L/n) (F/n) by the way."

"I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi, and this is my younger brother Kyousuke."

(L/n) smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Wanna join us?" Kyousuke asked, smiling at the girl.

"Honto? I will be pleased to!"

* * *

**- Another Place, Another Time -**

A boy with purple hair was kneeled in front of the screen were his master was displayed.

"Yes, I will remove their memories," he said.

"Good. Now go, Alpha."

In the room the man was he grinned and went to a past happening.

"We'll let Alpha stop the ball to prevent the accident from years ago which made Tsurugi Yuuichi unable to walk. In that way his younger brother Kyousuke will not play soccer again."

"Accident? Which accident?" another man questioned.

The boss frowned, other men also giving him a weird look.

The man sighed and displayed a video of a girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes in it. As the ball got struck in the tree, which was the cause of Tsurugi Yuuichi's accident, the gitl used her soccerball to get it out the tree.

"Who is that girl!?" some fat man asked.

"She's called (L/n) (F/n), but... There's no data about her..."

* * *

**- Present, Raimon Junior High's soccerfield -**

"Tsurugi, pass!" Tenma called out.

The boy kicked the ball, but his pass got intercepted by a (h/c)-haired girl.

"Not bad, (F/n)!" Tenma praised her.

The girl grinned and passed to a tall navy-haired boy. "Yuuichi-san! Make the goal!"

Said boy nodded and run up to the goal.

Yuuichi thrusted into the ball and twisted. He again kicksd the ball, which indeed twists and leaps into the sky, more like a spinning arrow.

As the arrow reached the high sky, it transformsd into many particulate shards, heading back at Yuuichi.

When they returned to Yuuichi, he liftsd his hand and pulled it downwards, signalling the "arrows" to go back to the goal. With this, the arrows finally headed towards the goalkeeper. "Thousand Arrow!"

Sangoku bowed and then jumped, before diving down to the ground, his body upside-down with his fist hitting in the ground. "Fence Of Gaia!" he said, giant mountains coming out the ground to stop the shoot.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you watch it from the other parties side, Sangoku got flung back and the shot went in.

"Good job Yuuichi!" Shindou complimented his senior.

(L/n) smiled and turned around, her face darkening and a smirk appearing on her face.

"Plan A completed..."

* * *

**Okay, that was it~! Let me know what you think of it.**

**Requests are always welcome, from each timeline expect of Galaxy - I don't do that one.**

**It are just simple One-Shots. So if your requests takes alot of writing - it won't be split in two...**

**Hope you like it anyway and please review!**

**Sanada**:_ R&R please_


	2. Forviven Before Having Apologized

**Thanks for reading this ^^**

**Sanada-can, mind doing the Disclaimer?**

**Sanada: **_Sure. DISCLAIMER. Flame-sama doesn't own the Inazuma Eleven series nor its characters, all rights go to Level-5. Her other OC, Nano Fuu, also makes an appearance. Enjoy~! _^u^

**...**

**WATCH OUT, READER! In this chapter, you're a BOY!**

* * *

**{ What If?, One-Shot Collection }**

**[ Forgiven Before Having Apologized ]**

* * *

**- Lune House, years back (200 years after GO)-**

Dark clouds joined with each other, the sky dark and grey.

It was night thought, but those stars were no where to be seen. Covered by clouds.

A crying boy in his room made it more dramatic, the clouds even starting to slowly burst out in tears themselves.

The green-haired child cried, hugging some stuffed rabbit.

In anger, he threw the thing at the soccer ball. "Oh..."

He watched the round object.

"Soccer..."

Happy images formed in his mind of him and some boy playing the game.

He gazed at a picture frame with the same boy in it.

"(L/n)..."

* * *

- Emerald Meltdown Garden, present (200 years after GO)

The wild boy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, (L/n). You will strain your back if you keep doing that," the blue-haired tomboy spoke.

The boy rolled his eyes, his right arm placing on his hip. "Yeah sure, like that will happen. Crazy Nano-pun."

-pun... He just called her -pun...

"For the sake of Soccer's Love! Stop the damn -pun already!"

Soccer freak is angry alert!

(L/n) grinned, about to fire something back at her as he got interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" someone yelled.

The two blinked and turned around to find a green-haired boy on the field, the bully from the garden mocking at him.

"Ugh..." Nano sighed. "Goddes of Lightning, Kaede!" She released her Keshin and kicked a Death Lightning to him, the boy laying twenty metres away, paralized and unconcious.

"What is wrong Fei?" (L/n) asked.

Fei smiled sadly and told them he wanted to discuss that inside.

...

"YOUR DAD DID WHAT!?"

Nano blinked a few times and looked at her side to the one who almost made her deaf.

Fei was looking at his hands, not daring to look up.

"Well, it must have a good reason..." she started as she lifted her hand, indexfinger up.

(L/n) watched her and then thought before nodding. "You're dad would never leave you just for!"

The girl nodded in agree, smiling at the younger boy. "Parents mostly leave to discover ways to make a better living, how they can protect their child beter to the evils in the world which lured at his most precious treasure."

"He would never want to hurt you, Fei. We know that, and you know it yourself too," the (h/c)-haired boy smiled.

Fei stared at them and then looked down. "Well... You're right... But..."

Nano sighed. "Being a Second Stage Child has nothing to do with it."

Fei pouted. "Esper."

"I ain't one."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"No, am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, am-"

"Can you cut that pointless thingy?" (L/n) sweatdropped.

Nano and Fei grinned and then winked at each other before launching at the other - who had a weak for tickling.

"WHAHAHA! S-STOP I-I-I-IT~!"

* * *

**- In the hall, present (GO) -**

Fei stared wide-eyed at the green-haired man.

"O-otou-san...?"

Asurei looked at him with guilt. "I'm sorry, Fei. I had left you when you needed me most..."

Asurei looked down. "But after your mom died... And after that-"

"It's alright..."

Asurei shot his head up.

Fei smiled at him with a warm smile, tears in his eyes.

"Protecting their childs, running away if they can't handle it anymore... That's what happens sometimes. But you tried to stay close to me, whatver the way. You loved me for who I was. That's all I needed..."

Asurei and Fei then embraced each other.

Tenma smiled. "Fei..."

"YATTA!"

"U-uh... Nano? (L/n)?" Fei mumbled.

The blue-haired girl and (h/c)-haired boy stared wide-eyed and then started to laugh.

(L/n) winked with thumbs up at the greenette. "You did it, Fei."

Fei smiled back. "Un!"

* * *

**Hehe, kinda short and lame ^.^"**

**Will get to work at the Beta-Alpha-Gamma request. After that the Tenma request.**

**Any other request are welcome. Don't try to use the same characters too much!**

**Also, stop asking for pairings! It's not a shipping fic!**

**Bye-bye~!**

**Nano**: _Please review..._


End file.
